Simple and Clean
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: A request: ok to say a few words... a shower... dirtyness.. and this is a Rex X Espa fic lol crap summary but ah well plz RnR


Simple and Clean  
  
AN: This is a request for RobaIsSexy tis lemon and N-17 and I don't own any thing so don't hurt me ^_^ thank u and I hope she likes it ^_^' plz RnR! Much loves!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Simple and Clean  
  
"I still can't believe you managed to slip in mud not once but twice!" Came a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Well it was raining!"  
  
"Raptor I really wonder about you sometimes" Espa sighed and opened the door to his apartment.  
  
Rex stood there pouting like a small child as he tried to wipe off more wet mud from his face. He had mud all up his trousers, down his front and in his hair infact he was like human mud ball.  
  
"So do I come in or do I have to stand her and drip?" Rex snorted.  
  
"If you think your coming into my nice CLEAN apartment looking like something the undertaker dragged in you got another thing coming" Espa waved a finger in Rex's face which made him go cross eyed from looking.  
  
"But.. I'm cold and wet and muddy and.. And.." Rex was about to whine more when Espa shot him a glare.  
  
"Ok hang on"  
  
Espa went off into the kitchen while Rex blinked in confusion and stood outside hoping no one would call the cops thinking he was some escaped tramp of some sort. Espa came back with a huge towel and chucked it at Rex.  
  
"Take your shoes off and keep that around you and follow me"  
  
Rex grumbled but did as he was told and followed Espa into the apartment and into the bathroom.  
  
"Take a shower if you want no sense in catching a cold right?" Espa smiled a little as Rex nodded.  
  
"Yeah thanks"  
  
"Clean towels over there" Espa pointed.  
  
"If you get anything else muddy I'll castrate you" He grinned at the look of horror on Rex's face.  
  
"I was kiddin'!" Espa giggled a little.  
  
"I would kiss you but I'm not a fan of mud"  
  
Rex pouted a little and turned the shower on, Espa left and let Rex change in peace. Rex now naked shuddered and looked at his muddy clothes and scowled as he remembered why he had ended up in the mud.  
  
He let out a sigh as warm water hit him and he started to wash off the mud that was over his face. Espa came back in and looked at Rex's dirty clothes with distaste and went off to put them into the washing machine.  
  
He came back and looked at the shower, he could just make out the outline of Rex who was happily washing and unaware of Espa's presence in the room.  
  
A cocky smile made its way to the green haired boys face as he shed himself of his clothes. Ever so quietly and careful he pushed the showers door open and slipped in. Rex was too busy humming to himself and rinsing his hair of mud to notice him.  
  
Espa moved over to Rex and wrapped an arm around his waist chuckling as Rex jumped up in shock and turned around to face him. Shocked brown eyes met with smiling aqua ones.  
  
"I thought you might have gotten a little lonely or needed help.."  
  
Espa wrapped both arms around the other boys waist and pulled him closer and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away and smirked.  
  
"I guess I was" Rex grinned back and wriggled his hips against Espa's as warm water cascaded over the two.  
  
Rex wiggled his hips again and smirked as he heard a small moan escape Espa. The slightly taller teen leaned down and kissed Rex passionately forcing his tongue into Rex's mouth.  
  
Espa ran his hands through Rex's long thick hair as the kiss deepened and both struggled for dominance. They pulled back for air and looked at each other feeling each others erect members touching as their contact heated up.  
  
"You look even hotter when your hairs wet.." Espa said gazing at the boy in his arms.  
  
"Same back" The brunet grinned and pushed back a strand of Espa's hair back and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Rex felt one of Espa's hands travel down to his member and wrap around it. He gasped in pleasure as Espa began to move his hand up and down, the smaller teen started to moan but that was muffled as they drew into another kiss. Rex had his arms wrapped around Espa idly playing with his hair.  
  
Espa's movements became harder and faster and soon Rex came all over his hand but the warm water that still ran washed it away. Rex pulled away panting and leaned his head on Espa's chest while the other smirked.  
  
"My turn now ne?"  
  
Rex chuckled and nodded as he turned around, Espa grinned and got in position. The water provided a good lube and he gently pressed himself up to Rex who gritted his teeth in readiness.  
  
Espa pushed in and heard Rex squeak a little in pain and he waiting for a nod from Rex to keep going. He pushed himself in and they both gasped and the green haired teen started to rock back and forth while Rex leaned over and steadied himself with the wall.  
  
Espa moaned loudly as he pulled in and out of Rex. It wasn't long before both boys had reached their climax and they both grunted as they reached it. Espa slid out and turned Rex around.  
  
"And you said you hated water.." Espa kissed his forehead.  
  
"Only when I'm alone I do but this was fun.." Rex chuckled and leaned closer into the embrace.  
  
"I'm going to have such a water bill you know Raptor" Espa grinned.  
  
"Well.. At least I'm not muddy any more"  
  
~~END~~ 


End file.
